ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylanders (film series)
Skylanders, also known as DreamWorks Skylanders, is an American CGI-animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy film series based on the and, by extension, , , Stealth Elf and Crystal the Face Paint Heroine by Activision. The film series is co-produced by and DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Studios since TBD 2018. Films #''The Legend of Spyro'' (2018, directed by ) #''Crash Bandicoot'' (2018, directed by ) #''Skylanders'' (2019, directed by TBD) #''Crystal'' (2019, directed by TBD) #''Legacy of Stealth Elf'' (2020, directed by TBD) # Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by ) - a young dragon who is destined to become a hero. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by Seth Rogen) - a talking dragonfly who aids Spyro. *'Crash Bandicoot' (voiced by Josh Gad) - an insane bandicoot who is apparently a hero as well. *'Crystal Austin' (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) - an adventurous but immature Face Paint who tries to become a hero. **'Babu Famboo' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Crystal's pet Famboo and ally. *'Stealth Elf' (voiced by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD *'Jet-Vac' (voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Pop Fizz' (voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - TBD Supporting *'Flynn' (voiced by Dwayne Johnson) - TBD *'Ember the Dragon' (voiced by ) - a pink dragon who is Spyro's crush. *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Chris Pratt) - a kind of stupid cheetah who TBD. *'Aku Aku' (voiced by Idris Elba) - a witch doctor spirit who lives inside a wooden mask, being an aide to Crash. *'Coco Bandicoot' (voiced by Emma Stone) - Crash's genius younger sister. *'Tawna Bandicoot' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - Crash's love interest. *'Crunch Bandicoot' (voiced by Vin Diesel) - a cyborg bandicoot designed to be Crash's "brother". *'Tutt' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kitrina Austin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Maria Painta' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Thomas Maxton' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Darkness' (voiced by Josh Brolin) - TBD *'Kaos' (voiced by David Cross) - TBD **'Glumshanks' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ripto' (voiced by Adam Driver) - TBD **'Gulp' (voiced by Jonah Hill) - TBD **'Crush' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Ghastly Gnorc' (voiced by Chadwick Boseman) - TBD *'The Enchantress' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Bianca' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Neo Cortex' (voiced by Peter Dinklage) - TBD **'Nina Cortex' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Uka Uka' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD *'Dr. Nitrus Brio' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Scar King' (voiced by Andy Serkis) - TBD **'Scardia' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Scarliam' (voiced by John Cena) - TBD **'Scarlett' (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) - TBD *'Malefor' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - TBD *'The Doomraiders', consisting of: **'Golden Queen' (voiced by ) - a villainous queen who can turn people into gold and the leader of the Doomraiders. **'Wolfgang' (voiced by Chris Hemsworth) - a rock and roll-loving wolf criminal and Golden Queen's second-in-command and lover. **'Chef Pepperjack' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Dr. Krankcase' (voiced by John Krasinski) - a mad scientist and the Doomraider's head scientist. **'Dreamcatcher' (voiced by Anna Kendrick) - TBD **'Chompy Mage' (voiced by Jack Black) - an insane Doomraider who believes he's a chompy. **'The Gulper' (voiced by John C. Reilly) - a soda-addicted slug. *'Count Moneybones' (voiced by ) - TBD * Differences *Spyro's background is rebooted, serving as the basis for [[Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth|the second Spyro reboot]]. *Crash is able to talk, although in a very primitive way. *Gnasty is far more intelligent than his previous versions. * Trivia *The series' first film, The Legend of Spyro, is the first film produced by DreamWorks Animation after its acquisition by NBCUniversal. **'' , '' and technically don't count, since 20th Century Fox distributed all three films. *This is the second partnership between Universal Studios and Activision Blizzard Studios. The first was the live-action adaptation of Warcraft. Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Universal Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crystal the Face Paint Heroine Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas